Len's Transformation?
by ImmortalLovely
Summary: Kaito has apparently gone mad. He decides to turn Len into a "proper" man. Rin is somewhat on both sides...and finding her road roller necessary. Luka is making comments and trying to be neutral. Len is being a pushover. Rating is for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what the hell this is. I'm sure it will seem pointless and flame-worthy. Some of these chapters are insane, sometimes I haven't been in my right mind while writing these, but please enjoy!**

**Author's Notes For This Chapter: Len is wearing the punkish outfit in the beginning. **

**ALSO: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS! BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!**

**Chapter #1: Target is Len**

Kaito, to say the least, was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do at all. Worst of all, it was so hot that his ice cream kept melting before he could eat it. And _everyone_ knew…or at least, everyone _should_ know that ice cream doesn't taste any good melted. Not being able to eat ice cream put him in a bad mood. Not to mention that there was nothing to do.

Most of the girls went shopping. The other girls were doing something…baking or something. But they had started fighting over what to make and food had been flying all over the kitchen so he left. A full-blown war had started, and if he concentrated, he could hear Miku shouting about leeks. She was very loud, even in the backyard.

He didn't know where any of the guys were. Probably in town.

Len appeared, heaving a sigh of relief. Kaito studied him. "Len?" He asked, fighting to sound civilized.

"Yeah?" Len asked calmly.

Kaito got up. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES?"

Len stared. "Uh…what?"

Kaito walked over and started to shake Len. "YOU HAVE NO PRIDE AS A MAN! STOP STEALING CLOTHES FROM RIN'S CLOSET!"

Len stared. "Um…Kaito? These are my own clothes."

Kaito started yelling again. His voice reached the kitchen and four pairs of eyes peeked through the dining room window, stopping their own fight. Not that the two boys noticed.

Rin sighed. "That's not from my closet. Kaito's dumb."

Meiko sighed as well. "It would have been better for Len if they were from your closet. You have to admit that those are kinda…"

Miku grinned. "Don't say it! We get it!"

Rin nodded, studying the outfit of her twin. "It would have been so helpful if he wasn't appealing as a shota."

Miku giggled. "Or if he didn't look like a cross-dresser."

Luka nodded sedately. "This ought to be interesting."

The four girls stopped talking, straining to hear Len.

"—GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A PROPER MAN!" Kaito was finishing so he could take a breath.

Len pouted, a habit he'd learned from the girls. "I don't wanna!"

Meiko burst into silent giggles. "Kaito's going to get madder."

Luka laughed shortly. "Here comes the eruption."

Luka and Meiko were right. Kaito stabbed a finger in Len's direction. "THAT'S IT! LEN KAGAMINE, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A REAL MAN TODAY!"

Rin burst into laughter. "Oh—my god…_oh my god!"_

Miku laughed as well. "Who's going to win?"

Luka judged. "If it comes down to fighting, Kaito's strong, but Len makes up for that with speed. And even though he's shorter, Len is closer to Kaito's vital areas. Kaito is taller and heavier than Len."

Rin stared at them, amused. "And Len has a lot of willpower and evil ideas. As well as pranks."

Meiko smirked. "I'll bet that you taught them to him."

Rin stared back innocently, her wide blue eyes betraying nothing. "Me? But I never do anything."

The others just smiled. They knew all too well that Rin was a prankster like no other—unless she had somehow forced Len to do something. Then Len was a total monster. They all turned their attention back to the scene in the backyard. Len dug his heels into the ground, but to no avail. Kaito dragged him into the house, leaving behind two deep lines of brown in the otherwise green grass.

Miku turned to the others. "I wonder if Kaito got so hot that his brains liquefied."

The others laughed nervously.

Luka deadpanned. "Well, it's his fault he didn't change out of his usual outfit."

Rin and Meiko sweat dropped. Miku was scary because she wasn't careful about what she was saying and seemed to have a dumb "blonde" issue. Luka was scary because she seemed to be serious.

The four girls composed themselves and raced upstairs into the room shared by Rin and Len. Why they still shared a room, being teenagers, was a mystery.

Kaito was looking through Len's closet while Len was trying to stop him and failing. Len had changed into normal, boyish clothes that matched Rin's outfit.

Len froze. "What are you doing here?"

Rin grinned. "Hey! This is my room too."

Kaito scowled. "_This is unacceptable! You two need to get different rooms!"_

The twins stared back. "But why? We like things the way they are now." The two of them chorused.

Luka smirked slightly. She couldn't wait till the boys found out about this.

Kaito's scowl got blacker. "That's not important! Anyway, why are you three here?"

Meiko was quick at thinking of excuses. "We got tired of fighting over what to cook. We decided to hang out in this room. We had no idea you would be here."

Miku grinned dazzlingly at Kaito while making puppy dog eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

That face was irresistible…if it was on a GIRL. "If you don't get in the way while I deal with the closet."

Rin scowled murderously. "What are you doing to his closet?"

Miku started giggling. "That sounds so weird!"

Kaito sweat dropped. "Looking through Len's girly clothes. I'm giving him a haircut later."

Len started trembling slightly. He didn't want to think about Kaito and sharp objects…especially if they were going to be near his head.

Rin's scowl grew, if possible, even darker. "Len…" Len started talking as well. "I didn't give him permission." "Did you give him permission?"

Meiko stared. "You guys are scary…"

Kaito scowled. "Stay out of this! This is about _manly _pride."

Rin sighed. "Fine. Bye bye, shota Len."

Kaito grinned triumphantly. "Exactly! I will create a manly Len…" The girls tuned out his speech. They joined Rin on her bed.

Miku grinned. "Let's play Telephone." The other girls immediately understood what Miku wanted to do.

Luka went first. "Rin, your brother is losing around half of his wardrobe." Everyone giggled.

Then Kaito started yelling even louder. "LEN! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DRESSES HERE? ACTUALLY, WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS GIRL'S CLOTHING, EVEN UND—"

Rin turned around, horrified. "KAITO, YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM THE CLOSET! THOSE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

Kaito turned and ran away from Rin's death glare, taking Len with him as the girls giggled.

Meiko swore she could see sparks flying off of Rin, whose eyes glittered evilly. "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

Miku laughed. "They share a room and a closet? I pity Rin."

Luka smiled slightly. "Very interesting. Twins are an interesting subject."

Meiko shivered slightly. Luka was so mysterious; she had no idea what the girl was actually thinking. All the girls waited quietly for Rin to reappear. It took her 30 minutes.

"What took you so long?" Miku asked curiously.

Rin smirked. "I was getting the road roller. Len will love to help."

Meiko, Luka, and Miku sweat dropped. The road roller had been in the yard all day…what the hell had Rin been doing? Not to mention that they could feel sparks coming off of Rin.

Rin grinned maliciously. "Excuse me, but I believe we have an appointment to go fetch my darling."

The other three girls followed, too frightened by Rin's facial expression and dark aura as Rin went into the living room, where apparently Kaito and Len were arm-wrestling. To say the least, Len was being pounded.

Rin stopped in front of Kaito, suddenly looking as dangerous as if she had a nuclear bomb in one hand. "Kaito Shion…give me my baby." Her hissing, quiet voice was scarier than if she were yelling.

Luka rolled her eyes and muttered as quietly as she could. "There's something wrong with that statement." Meiko and Miku started giggling as quietly as they could. **(A/N: Why are the Kagamines making all the wrong statements…?)**

"No." Kaito didn't even look up.

"Ka-i-to Shi-on." Rin enunciated his name quietly. Kaito looked up and gulped. He pushed Len over to Rin.

Rin and Len gave each other identical scary looks and walked outside.

Kaito stared at the girls with wide eyes. "By any chance, do you know what they are doing?"

The girls exchange grins. Miku piped up. "There's no fun if we tell you."

Kaito shivers as Rin calls his name. "KAITO! COME OUT HERE, WE NEED YOU!"

He yells back, racing up the stairs. "NO!"

Len's laughing is so loud, it can be heard upstairs. "WE HAVE ALL THE ICE CREAM!" Both the twins started laughing even harder.

Kaito races back down the stairs, his face looking wild. "NOT THE ICE CREAM!"

Meiko stares at his retreating back. "This is going to end badly." The three girls walk outside to see the amusing sight of the road roller chasing Kaito around the park with Rin and Len driving.

Miku looks around, confused. "Where's the ice cream?"

Luka smacks her forehead and decides that changing the subject is in order. "Hey, Meiko, where's your sake?"

Meiko frowns and pouts. "Kaito stoleded it." Miku was about to mention that 'stoleded' wasn't a word, but clamped her mouth shut when Luka discreetly shook her head.

Meiko's eyes suddenly sparkle. "KAGAMINES! I WANNA HELP!"

The two remaining girls stare at each other. Miku sighed. "Well, it's probably good for Kaito. He's getting exercise."

Luka shrugged. "Probably. One of these days, the devil twins are gonna roll over him."

Miku giggled, watching Meiko join the two in the road roller. "That would be funny. But then Kaito wouldn't come back, would he?"

"He wouldn't." Luka nodded, peering closely at the road roller. It looked like Meiko was throwing something or the other at Kaito. Wait…were those leeks? She better not tell Miku.

Miku sighed. "He can be really annoying sometimes…but he's also really nice sometimes…" She stared more closely at Kaito. Were those green sticks flying through the air…

"Is he r—" Luka couldn't finish her question since Miku started screaming.

The pigtailed girl gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY LEEKS!" She sprinted towards the road roller, jumping on, then wrestling Meiko for the bucket of leeks.

Luka sighed, but there was a slight smile on her face. "Really, those kids need to learn to grow up. They're teenagers. But there's something kinda cute about this."

She was breathing in deeply, suddenly smelling tuna. "Oh no…" Her face got angry. "MEIKO! DON'T USE MY FISH!"

She chased after the road roller, yelling curses. Apparently, the way through her heart was through her fish. **(A/N: Who was calling the road roller group kids?)**

Gakupo came back to the house, grinning widely. He had had a fun time. He stared out at the park that was included as part of the Vocaloid mansion with some shock.

There was a spotless, bright yellow road roller going all over the grounds, even though the park was littered with…odd stuff…Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, and even _Luka _were in it. Luka and Miku seemed to peacefully be eating tuna and leeks. Meiko was throwing something at the target of Rin and Len's road roller rampage…who was it, anyway? He squinted…that was a hint of blue…Kaito? What had he done to the twins now? It was so loud with the devil twins, Kaito, and Meiko yelling.

He caught Kaito saying something like 'I'll never do it again.' But it was more like 'I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, I SWEAR, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, YOUR ROYAL DEVIL TWINNESS, I MEAN, YOUR ROYAL TWINNESSES!'

Suddenly, the pieces of leek, tuna, and weird purplish stuff made sense with what Gakupo already knew. Kaito made the twins mad, so they attacked him with their beloved road roller. Meiko must have remembered that Kaito had stolen all her sake, and decided to join the twins. Meiko looked unhappily alert. So she hadn't found the sake in the trash can in Kaito's room **(A/N: Slightly suspicious that you know that, Gakupo)**. She must have decided to throw leeks or tuna at Kaito, then Miku and Luka must have gone and exploded.

Suddenly, a purple thing landed at his feet. A severely dented eggplant.

Gakupo saw red as he pulled out his samurai sword to chase the road roller. "NOOOOOOOOO! MEIKO, HOW COULD YOU TOUCH MY EGGPLANTS! WAIT—THIS IS ALL KAITO'S FAULT! KAITO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

**Rin: Woohoo! The road roller made an appearance.**

**Len: What happened to Kaito…? I have to get him back for insulting me…**

**Rin: Len! The road roller is waiting…**

**Li into headset: Mission Control. The twins are in their road roller, hunting for Kaito. **

**Luka: Okay…but they were just supposed to be acting for the chapter…right?**

**Li: We may have made the characters too strong…and they're too deep into the characters.**

**Luka: That's bad, Li. You'd better have a resolution for this road roller incident by next chapter.**

**Li: Fine! But Kaito is getting the worst end of it…**

**Miku: Li! Can I tell them?**

**Li: Whatever.**

**Miku: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! EVEN THOUGH THIS IS, IN LI'S OPINION, CRAZY, PLEASE TELL US ALL WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL GIVE YOU LEEKS!**

**Li: You're the only one that likes them…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Li: Well, we get to figure out what happens to Kaito…**

**Author's Notes For This Chapter: This chapter is co-written with my ever-so-lovely best friend for eternity—Ace.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS! BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! **

**AND ACE DOESN'T EITHER, THOUGH SHE WISHES SHE DID!**

**AND THE TWO OF US DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THE CHAPTER, THOUGH THEY ARE AWESOME SONGS!**

**AND WITH THAT, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Chapter #2: Familiar Strangers…?**

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at all the other Vocaloids. "So you're telling me this is all Kaito's fault, because he saw Rin's under—"

Rin grinned evilly. "Unless you want to be in the same state as Kaito, you will not mention this incident…" Len was clinging to his older sister's arm, the two of them with the same angelic faces.

Mikuo nodded, gulping. Kaito was currently in very, very bad shape…hopefully, it's sufficient to say that he's in a full-body cast—he was partially trampled by the road roller. Apparently, the twins had decided that it would hurt more to almost kill him then to actually kill him.

What happened was that more and more Vocaloids started to join the fight as Meiko started throwing their items, until eventually Mikuo was forced to restore order…by threatening to get rid of all items. He stared out at the yard…he could see parts of the deep furrows from Kaito dragging Len away, but there was all sort of stuff scattered all over the yard…strangely enough, there were no oranges or bananas present.

He looked at the road roller and the devil twins more closely with shock. Everyone else was covered in various foods, while they were spotless. Not to mention that the road roller had been going through all sorts of foods that should have stained, and was spotless. Mikuo didn't believe in dark magic, but he wished he did now.

Teto raised her hand. "What was Kaito doing in Len and Rin's room anyway?"

Miku, Luka, Meiko, and the devil twins exchanged looks. Luka cracked a slight grin. "You'll find out soon enough, one way or another."

Rin gave her a carefully measured look. Had Luka… She probably had. This was _Luka, _for crying out loud. The girl was always prepared, and not necessarily in a good way.

Kaito chose that moment to decide to wake up. "Meeurgh…I feel…like I've been run over…by a…car."

All the Vocaloids stared at each other, fighting to keep grins off their face, while others were still worried by his apparent amnesia.

Miku grinned. "That isn't too far from the truth. How are you feeling?"

Everyone else sweat dropped. Miku was as innocently clueless as ever, and the same dumb "blonde" she always was.  
Kaito groaned. "I said…that I feel like…I'VE BEEN RUN OVER BY A CAR! I WANT ICE CREAM!"

Neru shrugs, her eyes glued to her cellphone screen. "Why not?"

Miku turned to Rin and Len. "You get it. This is your fault. It can be your way of apologizing."

Len was getting up until Rin placed her hand on his head and pushed his head down, staring evenly at the other Vocaloids. "No. Then he'll probably claim it's been poisoned or something like that."

Meiko stared at the two blondes. "Kaito isn't smart enough to do something like that."

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kaito yelled.

Rin ignored him, smiling wickedly. "Reeeally? So who stole your sake, Meiko-nee?"

Meiko grumbled something under her breath, before replying more loudly to Kaito. "Shut up, you pervert. I'm getting you your freakin' ice cream, but then if you don't tell me where my sake is, I will hire Len and Rin to use their road roller." Her face looked very, very angry.

She came back quickly. "Who wants to play nurse?" She asked loudly, holding up one of Kaito's huge cartons of Häagen-Dazs French vanilla ice cream.

Rin and Len immediately shook their heads, their hair whipping in each other's faces—not that they noticed. No one else offered to, they just had what Meiko would call cat-who-ate-the-canary grins. So, just because they were childhood friends, she was stuck playing nurse…

Meiko frowned. "You guys are so annoying…"

She was violent when opening the carton, and pretty much stabbed the ice cream, but unusually gentle when feeding Kaito. The rest of the Vocaloids had split up into groups except for Rin and Len, who seemed to be urgently discussing something while listening to music from a shared iPod.

That was, until Kaito spit out his ice cream and sneezed. "This isn't ice cream! It tastes like milk and pepper!"

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"He must be delirious." Meiko shrugged.

Miku dipped her finger in the "ice cream" and tasted it. Her eyes started watering. "No, he's right. It's not snow, though, not in summer. It's probably crushed ice or something. But it is pepper and milk."

Meiko frowned, stupefied. "But I had to break off the seal from the ice cream. There's no way anyone could have messed with it."

Everyone turned collectively to look at Rin and Len, who stopped whispering.

"Did something happen?" The twins chorused.

Meiko handed them the ice cream. The two of them tasted it.

"French vanilla tastes like _this_?" Rin asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Some of the Vocaloids laughed nervously.

Meiko sighed. "No. It doesn't. That's pepper in icy milk. Do you want to explain why?"

Len shrugged. "Why would we know?"

Meiko scowled. "_Why _would _you_ know? Let's see, how about because you two are the pranksters? You two are usually responsible for this kind of stuff."

The two of them shook their heads, their hair whipping into each other's faces again. "No. It wasn't us. Not if there was a seal on it."

Everyone eyed them carefully, but they didn't seem to be lying. They weren't usually honest, though, which made it hard to tell. Luka, though, was staring at the carton, lost in thought.

Mikuo went into the kitchen and came back with another carton. "This one is cookies and cream. Maybe it's a problem with the French vanilla."

Kaito laughed nervously. "I won't try that. Someone taste test it for me. Pretend I'm the King and I'm being poisoned."

Everyone rolled their eyes, used to Kaito's attitude.

Luka smiled. "How about Rin and Len taste it?"

The two twins shrugged. "Whatever." They each dipped a finger in the cold confection and licked it. There was no change in their facial expressions to betray any sort of feeling at all. "Tastes fine."

Mikuo offered the spoon to Kaito, who immediately spit it out. "This is EVEN WORSE!"

Meiko decided to taste it and shuddered. "Oh god, that is horrible. Blended tofu and something else, I think. With ice, of course."

Everyone stared at the two twins. "What?"

"You're telling us that that taste had no effect on you." Gakupo said incredulously, his nose wrinkled.

Rin raised a shoulder. "The only ice cream I eat is orange sherbet. How would I know that's not normal?"

Len had a similar response. "I eat anything banana-flavored. Same as Rin."

"Maybe it's just a mistake?" Luka offered, privately enjoying herself.

Everyone glared at her. Ted grinned. "Some mistake."

Miku suddenly had an odd expression on her face. She was the one standing closest to the twins, after all. "What in the world are you two listening to?" It was obvious she could hear part of it.

The two younger Vocaloids grinned identical grins, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. It was not a comforting sight. "Let's Kill Tonight."

Everyone shivered and decided to steer clear of the twins. "Hey, Len. Let's have everyone listen to this song. Or rather, this playlist."

They took out their plug and the music was turned up so everyone could see. Teto peered over their shoulders, then wished she hadn't looked at the playlist. There were several songs on there that she did not find comforting—Fear Garden, Let's Kill Tonight, Alice Human Sacrifice, Mercenary, Witch Hunt, Revolution, and Riot, to name a few.

Everyone started edging away from the two twins who seemed to have no problem with the messages the songs were conveying to the rest about the mindsets of the Kagamines. Meiko just stared. "I think we underestimated how bad they might get…" She whispered quietly.

Mikuo came back, looking extremely green. "Unfortunately, all of Kaito's ice cream, sealed and packaged, might I remind you, is weird stuff, not normal. It's horrible." Kaito started yelling, whining, and throwing as much of a tantrum as he possibly could in his body cast.

Miku stared at her lookalike with concern. "You look like you're about to puke."

He nodded and left to the background track of the still-wailing Kaito.

…

Kaito was almost better, except for a foot in a cast, but did not start up training Len right away. After the way Rin had reacted, he didn't want to start anything just yet. At least, not till he knew she wouldn't be interrupting.

The twins walked in the doorway, each proudly holding a platter covered in foil and looking immensely pleased.

"What's that?" Kaito asked, having nothing better to do.  
The twins grinned. "Orange chiffon cake and banana bread."

"Where'd you buy it from?" He asked, wishing for ice cream, but trying to have a decent conversation since that fateful day.

Rin shook her head angrily. "We made them! We went to a cooking class!"

Apparently, this set Kaito off. "Now, I can understand why Rin would go to a cooking class, but you, Len? YOU HAVE NO MANLY PRIDE! YOU CANNOT COOK! COOKING AND CLEANING SHOULD BE LEFT TO WOMEN! AND IF YOU HAD TO COOK, YOU SHOULD NOT GO TO A PUBLIC COOKING CLASS! YOU WILL LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF ANYONE THERE!"  
Rin frowned. "Kaito…there's plenty of male chefs."

Kaito made a rude gesture at her. "But Len is A VOCALOID! And a SINGER! HE HAS NO REASON TO LEARN TO COOK!"

He grabbed Len and rushed upstairs as fast as he could, leaving Rin holding both platters. She shook her head. "I think it's time to have a visit from Rio and Rui."

Len came down the stairs quickly. "We're lucky his foot is still in a cast."

Rin grinned. "We're inviting Rio and Rui. Here."

Her mirror image groaned. "Is it necessary?"

She shrugged. "We need to prove a point. We'll be okay. Are you in?"

He was indecisive.

She decided to help him make his mind up. "Think of Kaito's expression."

Len nodded. "Fine. When are we doing this?"

Rin's eyes glittered. "Tomorrow." Her voice got louder as Meiko walked in. "Let's go to the mall. I think we need to get you more clothes after Kaito's hissy fit."

Meiko laughed helplessly. It may have been because she had been drinking once again. Kaito had given Meiko her sake when she had threatened to stop buying ice cream. "I heard him yelling. He said something about cooking classes. Are you guys annoying him on purpose?"

The two of them shook their heads. "We genuinely didn't know that he would consider cooking classes girly. I mean, they're cooking classes!" Rin burst out. "Anyway, we'll be out the whole day tomorrow, for some mirror bonding time. It's okay, right?"

Meiko nodded, her mind more focused on the bottle in her hand, which she just took a swig from. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have fun, children!"

…

~The Next Day~

"Meiko-nee, where are the twins?" Miku asked, eating a leek.

Meiko shrugged. "Aren't they in their room, or with the road roller, or something like that?"

Miku shook her head. "I asked everyone, except for Luka—she was sleeping—and Kaito, and some of the other people I couldn't find. No one has seen them all morning."

Meiko tapped her chin, getting the feeling that she did know something about this. "I don't know. I feel like I should. They'll turn up soon."

The doorbell rang at that moment. Kaito scowled from his seat in the living room. "I don't care who you are, LEAVE!" He was in a bad mood, being deprived of his favorite victim—Len. And also being ice cream deprived.

"Oh, excuse us. We're here to see Len and Rin." A pretty female voice spoke through the door.

Kaito opened the door, and was encountered by two very pretty blondes, almost identical to each other. One was dressed in pale pink and one was dressed in white. They wore identical outfits—sleeveless lace dresses that had flowing skirts that ended right above their knees and matching sandals with cute sunhats. "Hello." He smiled charmingly.

"I'm Rio and this is my twin sister, Rui." The one in white smiled, her blonde hair reaching her waist.

"Didn't Len or Rin tell you we were visiting?" Rui asked, her waist-length blonde hair entwined with pale pink ribbons.

Gakupo appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Do you two ladies know Kaito?"

The two of them giggled a bit, and Rui was blushing lightly.

"No, actually. We're cousins of Rin and Len. I can't believe they didn't tell you that we were visiting." Rui said.

Miku bounced into the room. "Rin and Len never told us they had any cousins! You two are so cute!" She danced around them, examining their outfits for a bit and fussing over them.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Rio asked.

Luka appeared, grinning wickedly, though none of them knew why. Gakupo immediately turned to face the pink haired girl. "Luka, my love!"

The girl merely glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Those two snuck out at some ungodly time in the morning, wanting some sibling bonding time. It would have made more sense with the four of you, though. You all look so similar; you could be mistaken for quadruplets." She sounded angry about having been woken up early, even if it was only for a few minutes. Luka was very serious about her beauty sleep.

The two of them turned to each other and laughed feebly. "You wouldn't believe how many times we've heard that." They seemed to be having a quick silent conversation with their eyes.

Rio kept talking, her gaze unfocused. "But it was so convincing when we were little. We all had the same length hair, and Len—we would dress him up as a girl, you see, and dress in the same outfit and everything. Everyone had to use our mannerisms to tell us apart."

Kaito froze. "You…used to dress Len up as a girl?" His voice is dripping with horror.

"Oh, yes. He used to be embarrassed to no end, but Rin, Rui, and I always got our way. We insisted on it." Rio added, giggling behind a hand.

Rui smiled a little—at least, the corners of her mouth twitched. "It was so cute!"

Gakupo leaned against the wall. "So that explains why Len still has such girly clothing!"

The twins turned, Rio more surprised than Rui. Rui seemed to be expecting it, but she didn't look very happy about it. "He does?"

Everyone nodded, Kaito more emphatically than the rest. "He does! And that's why I'm turning him into a real man! It has become my quest as I help humanity, one soul at a time."

Gakupo's eyes widened and his shoulders started shaking. Luka slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter effectively silenced. She didn't need Kaito to blow up again.

Rui clapped her hands. "That sounds wonderful. How is it going?"

Kaito shook his head. "Horrible…"

He paused, thinking about the last disaster. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "I know what! You can help me! You must know their weaknesses and how to get those two to listen to people, right?"

The two of them looked at each other before grinning wildly. "Why not? We'd love to, if it's for our dear cousins. They owe us, for standing us up like this. Not that we don't like you, we're just a little miffed. Those two twins are maniacs! They know nothing about proper courtesy at all!"

The girls, arm in arm, skipped—I kid you not, they _skipped_—into the living room. "Kaito! We're waiting!" They trilled from the living room.

Luka rolled her eyes. "How unfortunate. I bet Kaito will fall head over heels for one of them. Anyone wanna bet on which one it is?"

Gakupo started to talk against Luka's hand. She removed it. "Yea, Gakupo?"

"Wait—you're telling me that Kaito is trying to turn Len into a proper man? And that's why all this weird stuff happened, and has been happening." The purple-haired boy's eyes were bugging out.

Miku, Meiko, and Luka nodded. "Basically, yeah."

"And, for those two cuties, I'll bet he'll love Rio. She talks, and she's social, and she seems more interested in what people say. Or he might just decide on both of them." Gakupo waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Luka rolled her eyes. "Not in a million years will I let him do that. And I doubt they will either. They're twins! That's twincest, and we have enough to deal with concerning that internally."  
Miku cocked her head to the side. "What's so strange about Kaito liking both of them? And what do you mean by twincest?"

Meiko and Luka exchanged looks. Meiko ruffled Miku's bangs. "Nothing to worry about, Miku. I want you to stay cute and sweet and innocent. I refuse to let Kaito destroy your mind. He'll corrupt it! I shall not let it happen!" The brunette was clinging onto the teal-haired girl, hugging her half to death while almost crying. "You will always be pure and innocent! Promise me, Miku! You will never stop being a pure angel, and you will not sin!"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Meiko, you've been drinking way too much. Get off of Miku, and go play a drinking game with someone, preferably Haku. Gakupo, go buy Sicilian eggplants. Or, if you've already done that, go buy me some fresh tuna—the best quality money can buy. And it must be fresh. Miku, either go shopping with Gakupo and buy yourself more leeks, go sit with Kaito, Rio, and Rui while they plan ways to subdue Rin and Len, or come with me while we work on my videos and tapes. I'm going to have a movie marathon in a little while, and I figured we should have some mini-midnight movie marathons first, then finish off with the Project Alpha—my latest videos."

Meiko walked off, presumably to go find Haku. Gakupo blew her a kiss and walked out the front door. Miku obviously couldn't decide. She paced in a circle for a couple of minutes. "Will I get to watch the videos?"

Luka smiled a little. "I'll let you watch some of the better ones, 'kay?"

Miku laughed and clapped her hands, just like a little girl. "Yay! Yayyayyayyay! We get to watch videos! Luka, you're awesome!" Miku hugged the pink-haired girl and the two walked out of the lobby, discussing some of the funnier events that had happened in the past. And the Vocaloid grounds had many, many, many stories to tell.

…

"So, how long have you known the Kagamines?" Kaito asked the two twins, continuing the interrogation he had begun as soon as he had joined them in the living room.

They grinned. "First, we're Kagamines as well. And we've all known each other since we were born."

Kaito whistled. "That's a pretty damn long time."

The two of them rolled their eyes, managing to make the gesture seem polite. "Exactly. It could drive you crazy, having that many people who know almost everything about you. Except for the fact that we still don't know the girl who Len's in love with."

Kaito grimaced. "I wish I knew that, too. I could probably convince him to be more manly if he thought his crush would like it."

Rui's face was slightly red. "Ah, but isn't that pair notable for twincest?"

Both of the twins were slightly red at this point. Kaito nodded, not noticing. "That is true. I have no idea whether it's serious, or it's because they're so close they don't care."

The two girls stared at each other, before breaking into giggles. "If only we knew!"

Kaito shook his head. "Wait, let's get back to the topic on hand. So, they care the most about each other, their road roller, and oranges or bananas. Anything else?"

The twins laughed. "No, no, no! They care about each other, and the other two are just convenient things and cravings. Besides that, they really admire Neru. So maybe you should annoy Neru—be really clingy and stuff, and they'll be mad. But also, threaten them. Tell them you'll do something if they aren't careful. You could also graffiti their notebooks and stuff like that with a paint splotch pattern—in oranges, yellows, and blacks. Then you can say you were trying to do them a favor, and annoy them. But it can be used as blackmail. Also, the two of them care about their penguins and turtles, so you can kidnap them."

Kaito didn't notice that the two of them had crossed fingers behind their backs. Instead, he lapped up every word they said. "And what's stuff that will annoy them to high hell?"

"Well, we've mentioned some. Other than that…um, they hate it when people decide to listen to their every command and follow everything they say, they hate citrus teas, and they hate it when people carry them piggyback, unless it's each other." They chorused in unison, glancing at each other's crossed fingers from time to time.

"Is that all?" Kaito asked.

Rio suddenly seemed to remember something else. "Oh, and you can probably use reverse psychology on Len. Make him wear a dress and pretend to be a girl and he might stop being girly. It might work—I mean, it has worked in the past; but we were trying to get him to stop biting his nails. It's a super long, complicated concept."

Half of what Rio was saying was a lie and complete and utter nonsense. Her twin knew it, but Kaito was oblivious. He had no idea that these two twin cousins of Len and Rin Kagamine were, in fact, the twins themselves.

**Now, tell us TRUTHFULLY—how many of you were expecting that? Also, how many of you know which twin is which? Rio is the one in white; Rui is the one in pink. Guess? We're dying to know if you can figure it out—and if you can, how did you guess?**

**Anyway, the next chapter involves some very interesting things. We'll try to hurry it up, 'kay?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**3 Ace and Lovely**


End file.
